


Pumpkin Spice & Everything Nice

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [16]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pumpkin donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus takes T.J. out on a date.





	Pumpkin Spice & Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: Autumn-y fic request! Cyrus finds out TJ is a pumpkin spice enthusiast and decides to surprise him with a date to the cute shop that sells pumpkin doughnuts and apple cider (from the “Perfect Day 2.0”) episode. This can be an actual date if you want to make it established relationship, or just flirty. Bonus points if Cy recounts losing his shoe and Buffy awkwardly carrying him. TJ scoops him up bridal style to “prove he can do a better job than Buffy” (but really he wants an excuse to hold Cy)

Absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the table, Cyrus patiently waited for his boyfriend to fetch their breakfast before school.

It all still felt like a dream. He, Cyrus Goodman, was in a relationship. Not a fake one. Not a “are they or aren’t they”. A real, hand-holding, sweet kisses, fun dates kind of relationship.

“Here we are.” T.J. occupied the seat across from him, placing two cups and two saran-wrapped muffins on the table. “Hot chocolate and chocolate-chocolate muffin for my muffin.” 

Cyrus blushed, holding back a giggle as his boyfriend pushed the items towards him.

“Thank you,” he said, picking up the muffin and unwrapping it. “You don’t have to do this, you know. I can get my own muffin now.”

And by that, he meant that he always tried to come to school early and line up. But, ever since he and T.J. started dating, the jock had taken it upon himself to grab breakfast for him, instead.

“I know,” T.J. replied with a grin. “But, I want to. Is that okay?”

Smiling, Cyrus nodded before taking a sweet bite of the second most glorious food in the world.

“So,” T.J. began as he unwrapped his own muffin. “What are our plans for this weekend?”

Cyrus looked up, mouth full of muffin. He chewed, quickly, and swallowed. “Um… I haven’t really thought of anything, yet,” he said, rather guiltily. 

He was supposed to take T.J. out on a date this weekend. But, so far, he couldn’t think of a good one. 

“That’s okay.” T.J. handed him a napkin. “Not everyone can plan a perfect date like I can.” He winked, playfully. “If you want, I can-.”

“No,” Cyrus interrupted with a shake of his head. “I said I would take you out on a date and I will. I’m just trying to think of something that we’ll both enjoy and not result in me twisting an ankle.”

Or throwing up in his shoe but they were eating so he chose not to say that part.

“You know I’m just fine with lunch and a movie.” 

“But, that’s a typical date! I want us to do something fun and different!”

On their last date, T.J. had taken him to a space-themed café that just opened up for lunch. Then, they spent the afternoon swinging at the park.

 In fact, since the moment they got together, T.J. had been planning all their dates. And Cyrus wanted to return the favor, for once.

“Alright, fine. But, you know I’ll have fun with whatever it is because it’s with you.”

T.J. smiled before opening the seal of his drink and taking a swig. Then, he bit into his muffin, the crumbs falling onto the table. Cyrus caught a whiff of pumpkin and cinnamon and he tilted his head to the side. 

“Is that a pumpkin spice muffin?” he asked.

“Mmhmm.” T.J. nodded as he took another bite. "They started serving it when October hit."

“Can I try your drink?”

T.J. wordlessly pushed his cup towards him and Cyrus picked it up. He took a whiff, noting the sweet scent before taking a sip.

Yep, pumpkin spice. 

“You really like pumpkin, huh?” he commented, amused as he returned the cup back to T.J.

His boyfriend blushed, slightly. “Hey, ‘tis the season, might as well,” he replied.

As Cyrus watched T.J. practically inhale his pumpkin spice muffin and down his pumpkin spice drink, the wheels started turning in his head.

 

* * *

 

“So, are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” T.J. asked for the tenth time, from the moment they got on the bus to go to the Alpine Slide.

Cyrus kept swinging their entwined hands between them. “Nope. But, you’ll love it. I promise.”

T.J. laughed. “I’m sure, I will.” He looked around the area. “I’ve never been around here before.”

“Really? Andi, Buffy, and I used to take bike rides here. Actually, where I'm taking you is kind of our little secret. But, I got their permission to take you there too.” 

“Well, I feel honored.”

Playfully, Cyrus nudged T.J.’s shoulders with his. T.J. nudged back.

Finally, they reached the shop. Cyrus excitedly pulled him inside. As soon as they got a whiff of the air around them, T.J.’s eyes lit up. 

“Is that…” 

“Pumpkin donuts!” Cyrus declared.

T.J.’s eyes were sparkling as they got in line to order food. Cyrus had never seen him so excited and practically bouncing on his feet like a bunny. If they weren’t holding hands, he would definitely take a video. 

After getting a bag of donuts and cups of warm apple cider to ward off the chill from their walk from the bus stop, they settled on a table in the corner and dug in.

T.J. was in euphoria, if his happy little noises were any indication. Cyrus could barely enjoy his own donut as he was too enamored by his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“I think these are the best pumpkin donuts I’ve ever had,” T.J. gushed. “I’m definitely buying some to take home. How did you guys find this place?”

And with that, Cyrus regaled him with the tales of the Good Hair Crew’s adventures, specifically Perfect Day 1 and Perfect Day 2.0.

“… and then a villainous bee stung me in the eye! It was awful!” Cyrus shuddered at the memory. “Buffy had to carry me.” 

T.J. brows furrowed as he took a sip of his cider. “Really? She carried you?”

“You know how strong she is! And I’m quite light, thank you!”

T.J. smirked. “Bet I can carry you better.”

At that, Cyrus flushed red. “U-Um… there’s a small petting zoo in the back,” he managed, tearing at a donut while trying hard not to grin. “After we eat, we can go there, if you want.”

Grinning, T.J. reached over and squeezed his hand. “Sounds good.” 

After finishing their donuts and cider (Cyrus had two, T.J. had four), they went to the back of the shop where a wooly sheep, an overly friendly goat, and a pony were waiting to be petted and given treats. They spent the next half hour petting, feeding, and taking photos to commemorate their date. 

And before leaving, T.J. bought himself another bag of pumpkin donuts.

Hand-in-hand, they made their way back to the bus stop with Cyrus recounting his last adventure with the GHC.

“Oh, there’s the quicksand where I lost my shoe!” he pointed out.

T.J. laughed. “Well, good thing you didn’t lose it again this time. Or I might have to carry you back.”

“No, Buffy had to carry me back when I got stung by a bee,” Cyrus corrected. “I’m highly allergic to bees.”

“I guess I’ll have to protect you then? Should I carry you?”

Gosh, T.J. was a really cheesy boyfriend. Cyrus felt pretty privileged to be the only one to see this side of him. 

“Well, good thing there aren’t any bees,” Cyrus retorted. “So there’s no need to carry me.”

“I think I can still carry you whether or not you’ve been stung by a bee.” 

Cyrus chuckled. “If I didn’t know any better, I think you’re just looking for an excuse to carry me.” 

T.J. gasped in pretend shock. “Cyrus Goodman! Are you saying that I have ulterior motives?”

“Don’t you always?”

“Well, maybe I just want to prove that I can do a better job at carrying you than Buffy.”

“Must everything between you two be a competition?” 

“It’s how we show affection to each other without all the gross stuff.” Suddenly, T.J. paused in his tracks. He handed Cyrus his bag of donuts. “Can you hold this for me for a sec?” 

“Sure?” Confused, Cyrus took the bag.

Before he knew it, his feet were no longer on the ground and he flailed in panic, his arms wrapping around T.J.’s neck. The pumpkin donuts were thankfully still safely clutched in his hands. 

“T.J.!”

His boyfriend grinned, happily as he began to walk with Cyrus in his arms. “See? Told you I can carry you better.”

“She carried me on her back!”

“Well, you didn’t say that. But this is better, isn’t it?”

Cyrus was well-aware that he was probably tomato-red right at that moment and it had nothing to do with the chill of the afternoon. And, T.J. was kind of right. Being carried in his arms was more enjoyable than being carried on Buffy’s back. Or maybe it was because he was in T.J.’s arms. 

“Silence means ‘yes’," T.J. teased. 

“Shush,” Cyrus replied, keeping his gaze firmly on the taller boy’s hood.

If he looked up at him, he would blush even more. But, after a minute or so, he couldn’t resist. He lifted his head slightly.

T.J.’s face was so close and his features so sharp and clear. He was reaaaaally handsome. And just looking at him made Cyrus’ stomach fill with butterflies. He couldn’t tear his gaze away.

They arrived right on time to catch the bus and the 10-minute ride was filled with a still red-faced Cyrus laying his head on T.J.’s shoulder. Meanwhile, his boyfriend munched on some of his pumpkin donuts. 

Arriving back in town, T.J. walked him home.

“I should be walking you home,” Cyrus said, swinging their entwined hands between them. “I’m the one who took you out.”

“My house is the opposite direction of yours, Underdog,” T.J. replied. “Besides, I don’t mind.” He squeezed Cyrus’ hand. “But, next time, you can walk me.”

Cyrus beamed. “Okay!”

Arriving at his house, he turned on his heels to look at his tall boyfriend.

“Did you have fun?” he asked, a little worriedly.

“Yeah, of course! It was amazing… and I got the most delicious pumpkin donuts to prove it.”

“So… would you say it was the perfect day?” he asked, sheepishly.

T.J. pursed his lips, pretending to think. “Hmm, not quite.”

Cyrus’ face almost fell until the taller boy leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. And Cyrus practically melted.

T.J. broke the kiss and grinned. “Now it’s perfect.”

Cyrus couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at thinkingabouttyrus on Tumblr!


End file.
